Nations
Currently there are 5 playable nations in the game. Only 3 are playable though. Japanese being impossible to fly and the Germans because of their JU's United States Army Air Force History: ㅣㄴㅇ라ㅇㄴㅣㅏㄴ임니임ㄴㅇ빚미니읻히ㅣ민이니ㅣ림ㄴ이ㅇㄴ림ㄹ니ㅣ잊이ㅇㅁ히ㅎ읻이닝민미빚ㅂㅇㄴ닝니ㄴ이닝니임ㅇㄴ American planes tend to feature sturdy powerful planes with hard-hitting armament. While big and clunky, they are robust and dangerous. Their fighters tend to excel in energy fighting/Boom 'n' Zoom tactics. While having very few "Attacker" planes, many of their fighters can play the attacker role and feature many .50 cals, rockets, and heavy bombs. Soviet Air Force History: Wikipedia--Soviet Air Forces Soviet planes generally feature great engine power and manoeuvrability. They can gain altitude very quickly, and thus are good at bomber hunting. While carrying few guns, almost all Russian planes house guns in the nose (contributing to fire accuracy). Many can equip rockets. While each plane excels at its role, few Russian planes are multi-role capable. Their fighters excel at energy fighting. They are one of the strongest planes. Oink Oink you capitalist pigs. Even after the oink, it seems that you capitalists are turing and sucking lenin's ass. Russian planes are built with stalinium. While stalinium was quite rare during the days, but it was still managed to suck the pussies japannese ass. Famouse japanese pilot, yokoria digus has once said" asdaljshdiwhodahsdiwidjaijsidjisj" Nobody knew what he said but we can assume that this transgendered bastard said, hi russians, I want to be your friend. Luftwaffe The Germans/Italians currently have the most planes of all the nations. History: Wikipedia--Luftwaffe German planes are great at delivering heavy, concentrated firepower. Their planes are good all-around fighters, however, they are rather lighty armored. From Rank 6 and on, just about every German fighter and attacker has cannons. German bombers are very well defended, but tend to carry smaller bombs, and as a result, have trouble with highly armored targets. The German tree also features a great deal of dive bombers. GERMANY MADAFAKA Italy History: Wikipedia-- Regia Aeronautica While having terrible manoeuvrability, Italian planes seriously firepower and armor. Despite this, the Italians offer versatile, ROCK solid AND PAPER BUILD Spaveiro bombers, and the noteworthy Folgore. EVevn with this, theplanes are complete SHIT and will be depleter uranium soon enough. HOPE you like this dick becuase mouse w thudner Britain/Australia History: Wikipedia--RAF, Wikipedia--Fleet Air Arm, Wikipedia--RAAF The British planes, while not the fastest or most heavily armed, are very capable crafts. Their fighters can spray thousands of low-caliber bullets, which gives the edge in critical damage to controls, engine and pilot. They are also near perfect low-speed turnfighters, however, at high speed, the controls suffer, and they have no combat flaps. British attackers, while not very maneuverable, can achieve high speeds at low altitude.The British also guard their heavy bombers with many low-caliber gun turrets, and utilize very large bombs to get the job done. They also excel in torpedo-bombing. Japanese History: Wikipedia-- Imperial Japanes Navy Air Service, Imperial Japanese Army Air Service While the least played, the Japanese are not to be underestimated. Also great "Turn 'n' Burn" planes, the fighters possess powerful machine guns and cannons, with high rates of fire. Their bombers have the unique, deadly 20mm cannon turrets, and can take quite a beating, but carry a light bomb load. Japanese engines can remain running when heavily damaged, and are less likely to quit when shot. Category:Nations